Choices
by Creative Pixie
Summary: The King of the Wizarding world shows up at Hogwarts and takes an interest in Hermione Snape-Malfoy, much to Malfoy's dismay the King starts courting her, Hermione soon has to make a decision and choose between the King or her husband.
1. Prologue

Author's Note - Would like to take time out to say a special thank my beta reader: Dirt-is-Yummy.

Warning - All will be explained and dished out in time, I like to get straight to the point, but explain things along the way, not all at once.

* * *

If No One Will Listen

If no one will listen  
If you decide to speak  
If no one is left  
Standing after the bombs explode  
If no one wants to look at you  
For what you really are  
I will be here still

By Kelly Clarkson

Prologue

Hermione Snape-Malfoy woke up on the first of September in the arms of her husband of nearly two long and painful months, they had married in June. It surprised her every morning to find his arms wrapped protectively around her. At the beginning they would sleep as far away from each other as possible. It was only towards the end of last month that they had started doing this. The first time they had woken up like this was the first time they had had sex since their honeymoon. The wedding had been private, a Malfoy and Snape invite-only affair. She still could not get her head around the fact that she'd lost her innocence to the man beside her.

Hermione stayed still, like she did every morning, waiting for her husband to wake first. To say the least she was not looking forward to going back to Hogwarts married to the arch enemy of her two best friends. That's if they remained her friends after they found out that she was not just married to the person they'd hated and rivaled the last six years but also who her father was. A man they'd hated since day one. Yes, Hermione was adopted, she turned out to be a Snape and to have a twin brother named Nicko, with whom she had a strange connection.

Finally, Hermione felt him stretch against her but did not say anything. This was often the case; they did not speak when they woke up. Depending on what mood he was in, they'd most likely stay in bed for another half hour or so. Hermione was surprised at how lazy the Slytherin Prince was. She didn't like it because his habit was starting to pass on to her and she'd always been a morning person. So she was surprised this morning when he greeted her with a _good morning _only ten minutes later, which she returned.

She felt his lips against her neck as he moved her straight hair out of his way. She was most certainly awake now, her body on full alert, knowing full well where this would start and end. He'd used this tactic several times before. He'd kiss her neck, her jaw line, her lips and make his way down to her breasts and so on.

His lips made their way along her jaw line placing butterfly kisses and nips in places that made her squirm. Yes, she was most certainly wide awake now.

Draco enjoyed doing this and having this hold over the Gryffindor Princess. Yes, he thought, unfortunately she belongs in Gryffindor as her mother, Snape's wife, was a Gryffindor. A Gryffindor who was fortunately not Potter's mum, thank Merlin, he thought. She was another Gryffindor in their year back then named Isabella Lillian. According to Snape, his daughter was the spitting image of her mother except his daughter has his eyes and he thanked Merlin neither of his children ended up with his nose. They took mostly after their mother who was killed by members of the Order who had gotten it wrong. This was why Snape was more on Voldemort's side than the Order's although his loyalties were always to Dumbledore and still are.

Draco reached his wife's lips and met her eyes as he kissed her in a scorching kiss. Her arms went around his neck, her hands tangling themselves in his hair. They had a love hate relationship. He enjoyed winding her up and he liked it for some reason when she was angry, it was rather amusing. He had known before that his wife had a temper on her, like the time she'd thumped him in third year. He'd also witnessed her scolding Potter and Weasley which was also amusing.

He could not wait for today to begin, he'd been looking forward to this day all summer, since he found out he was betrothed to Snape's long, lost daughter. The daughter who happened to be the Gryffindor, muggleborn Princess, now half-blood, like her father and twin brother, who, if he were being honest, he did not get on well with. He could not wait to be back at Hogwarts or even on the train, to see Potter and Weasley's reactions when they saw his wife, her new status and that she belonged to him. He couldn't wait to rub it in their faces.

He moved so he was fully on top of her and broke the kiss, kissing down the edge of her jaw, neck, collar bone, kissing, nipping, letting his hands explore her body. To him she was perfect, though he would never admit it. Malfoy men do not show emotion, he told himself, not even to their wives. They may be possessive, protective and controlling of what is theirs in some ways but it was their way of showing them they cared. Besides, they did not like to share.

Draco took his wife's breast to his mouth, causing her to arch up into him. His other hand was busy with the other breast, massaging it, whilst he worked on this one. He nipped, licked, sucked and then switched breasts, enjoying the rewarding noises coming from his wife.

"Draco, quit playing," his wife practically begged him. He was making his way down to her sex area, kissing and nipping her flat stomach. He smirked against her skin and slowly made his way back up. She was not one to be played with. She hated it, but he loved to torture her, to tease her until she begged him to stop.

"Why, Mrs. Malfoy?" He asked her slyly as he made his way up. She groaned in annoyance.

"Because I want you to fuck me not play with me," she said bluntly, he new she said it through clenched teeth. His smirk widened.

"My pleasure dear," he said almost smugly.

He reached her, locked eyes with her and saw her flushed face. He pressed his lips to hers again, her arms still around his neck and she wrapped her legs around his waist as he positioned himself at her entrance. With one thrust he entered her fully, she fit him perfectly. She broke the kiss, gasping, her head falling backwards onto the soft pillows. His lips moved to her neck. Draco gritted his teeth, she was perfect. He waited for a while to let her get used to his size and waited for her to tell him she was ready for him to move.

Draco moved his arms around the top of her head, caving her in. He felt her grind her hips into his, causing him to groan. He took it as a sign that she was ready for him to move. He slowly slipped out of her halfway and then back in, setting a gentle pace at first, with her meeting his thrusts. He started to fully leave her and thrust back in. Draco could feel she was about to come, as her walls started to tighten around him.

"Wait for me," he ordered.

"I-I c-can't," she whispered, in a dazed voice.

"Hold," he ordered again, he wanted to come down with her. He picked up his pace. Throughout the room all you could hear was the sound of skin against skin and their ragged breathing.

Draco could feel the familiar feeling in the pit of his stomach start and he thrust into her harder. He knew he was close to coming.

"Now," he growled out after a few more minutes. They both came together in a tidal wave of pleasure. Draco bit down on her neck to stop himself from screaming like his wife. She screamed and moaned his name in pleasure.

A little while later after they'd finished and she'd finished drinking him in and milking him dry, he slipped out exhausted and pulled his wife into his arms. They fell asleep again.

Draco was woken up some time later by someone shaking him awake. He groaned and told them to go away. They wouldn't so he opened his eyes reluctantly to bright sunlight and his frantic, worried-looking wife glaring at him.

"Finally! Get up, we are running late," she hissed at him.

"What's the time?" He grumbled. He was still very relaxed from their love making this morning and couldn't be bothered to move.

"Ten-thirty, we are supposed to meet my father and Nicko at the Leaky Cauldron now," she snapped, "this is your fault," she added.

"How's this my fault?" He said incredulously, getting up.

"If we didn't have sex this morning we would be their by now, now we are late," she said, as if he should have known that already. He scowled at her and got up.

He washed and dressed magically whilst his wife looked at him annoyed. She did not like it when he used magic for everything, even for the simplest things.

He wore his usual black suit, black was a colour he liked to wear because it looked smart and it was something he'd always worn. He was pleased to see his wife looking smart too in black skinny muggle jeans, a white, collared t-shirt and a black fitted jacket. She also wore black healed shoes that his mother had taught her to wear over the summer. She also had a black, stylish muggle handbag that she'd placed their shrunken trunks into. She'd used an enlargement charm to make the inside of the bag bigger to fit all the things they'd be taking so they did not have to carry anything much. She was waiting for him at the fire place.

She was shifting impatiently waiting for him. He walked over to where she was standing and picked his wand up from the mantle piece. He pointed it at the empty grate and a fire was lit. He picked the Floo powder up from a pot on the mantle piece and threw it onto the flames, turning them green. He grabbed a hold of her hand and said clearly, "Leaky Cauldron, London." He pulled them through and into the busy pub.

Let the day begin.


	2. Leaky Cauldron

**I own nothing but the plot. JK Rowling owns the rest. ****Apart**** from Nicko - he's mine :)  
**  
**I would like to thank those that have reviewed my story so far.**

**Insanity on High,  
TheresNothingInside,  
Dirt-is- Yummy,  
2angelwings,  
1bffwltgs,  
lulu,  
Niae.**

* * *

Chapter 1.

Hermione put the lessons she'd had with Narcissa on how to behave and be a Malfoy woman and wife in action. She schooled her emotions into a blank mask, held her head high and shoulders back, not slumped. She felt Draco squeeze her hand as they stepped out of the fire and into the old pub.

Hermione stayed close to Draco, this was the first time they had been out in public together in the Wizarding part of the world (the Malfoys had most of their things delivered). Plus this was the first time Hermione had come out as Hermione Snape.

Draco had changed a lot over the summer, he was looking more and more like his father everyday. His hair was growing longer and he was also much taller: six foot two. His whole figure was rather daunting and intimidating to approach. Draco also put his facade on, his mask. His sneer was in place, the coldness in his eyes.

"You're late," Severus was over to them in the space of a second as soon as he spotted the tall blond and his daughter who was still staying close by her husband.

"Sorry father, it's his fault," Hermione apologized, looking for her brother.

"Nicko is already at the platform waiting for you two," Severus said noticing his daughter look around for his son.

Hermione shot her father an apologetic look. Draco kept quiet, he knew he was to blame but wasn't about to own up to it. His wife had already put the blame on him anyway.

"In the future, Mrs. Malfoy, Mr. Malfoy, arrive on time, even if one of you is late, the other should make the effort to appear without their other half," Severus scolded them.

"Sorry father, I woke him up as quickly as I could," Hermione apologized again. Ignoring the curious looks she was getting.

"Have you ever heard of an alarm clock?" Severus said in an annoyed voice to the tall blond.

"Clearly sir, we did wake, but -" Draco hissed in pain as his wife's heal dug into his foot.

"What he means is we were awake but he fell asleep again," Hermione cut in not wanting her father to know the real reason they are late that her husband was about to say.

Draco turned around grinding his teeth together and yelled at his wife, "What in the name of Merlin's ass was that for woman?" Draco's roaring earned them more attention. He noticed his wife was trying very hard not to laugh which made him sneer at her coldly whilst glaring daggers at her. He could see she was struggling to hold her laughter in.

"Mr. Malfoy, watch your language," Severus scolded, though he was deeply amused by this turn of events. He had a pretty good idea as to why they were late.

"Humph, you'd use those words or more if you had one of those shoes dug into your foot without warning," Draco growled, his foot hurt like someone had just used an unforgivable on him. Merlin he did not know shoes could hurt so much.

"Yes, well, I have been lucky not to have that experience Draco. I believe you two have a train to catch and I am due at Hogwarts. As Heads you should already be there on the platform, keeping an eye on things and making sure things go smoothly," Severus scolded once again.

"Shall we go now?" Hermione asked, trying to hide her amusement unsuccessfully.

"Indeed, I shall see you both at Hogwarts," Severus said, leaving in his usual fashion.

Hermione and Draco stood there for a while watching him go. Draco grabbed hold of his wife's arm and disapparated onto platform nine and three quarters.

"You could have warned me, I could have splinched myself," she hissed at him.

"Yes, well you should have thought of that before you dug that shoe into my foot," Draco growled at her. His was good mood completely gone, plus he'd had nothing to eat or drink so he was in even more of a bad mood.

"Well, would you like it if I started telling your mother the things we do or you like to do in the sex department?" She asked him. Draco glowered at her.

"You wouldn't," He hissed.

"Wouldn't I?" She replied smirking.

"Shut up woman," Draco grumbled limping as he walked, pulling his wife along with him.

"Mia, Draco, finally made it," a drawl very much like Hermione's father's came from behind them.

Hermione turned around and found her brother.

"Nicko," Hermione said happily pulling out of Draco's hold and walking over to her brother before launching herself at him.

"Mia," Nicko responded smirking at the look on his sister's husband's face. What was that? Jealousy, rage and possibly pain and anger?

"Sorry we are late, it's Draco's fault, he slept in," she said.

"That's ok sis, did you see dad?" he asked his sister.

"Yes, he wasn't happy, neither is Draco, he's just in one of his moods and I made it worse by digging my heal into his foot," she whispered.

"Haha, so that's why he looks like he's in pain?" Nicko asked, seeing Draco limp over towards them.

"Yes, he deserved it to, it was rather amusing," Hermione snickered as she let go of her brother. She'd missed him. They grew close during the few weeks they had together as a family with just her, him and their dad. This was before she was forced to marry the ferret.

"Malfoy," Nicko greeted coldly, when his brother-in-law reached them.

"Snape," he replied equally as cold. Hermione rolled her eyes. She knew they did not like each other very much. She was the only reason they'd not fought yet.

"Mrs. Malfoy, we have to be going to the Head's compartment," Draco said, placing a possessive arm around his wife's waist. He may be angry with her but he did not like it when other men touched what was his, even if it was her brother.

"Draco, stop behaving like such a prat, Nicko doesn't know anyone, I'm not leaving him. He can come with us," Hermione announced. Draco scowled in annoyance, ignoring the smirk coming from his brother-in-law.

"MALFOY," he heard a horribly familiar voice shout. He stiffened and groaned, pulling his wife closer to him.

Hermione smirked, this was going to be entertaining. She grabbed hold of her brother's arm and pulled him closer so he was part of their group.

"Pansy," Draco greeted icily, to a pug-faced girl with short black hair. A tall dark boy and two troll-like ones were with her.

"Draco?" Pansy asked wide-eyed as she saw the pretty girl he had hold of possessively, almost protectively. She felt instantly jealous, Draco was hers, had been since second year.

"This is my wife, Hermione Malfoy, this is her twin brother, Nicko Snape," Draco introduced everyone, "Nicko, this is Parkinson, Zabini, Goyle and Crabbe, My wife already knows you all," he finished in a bored tone with a smug smirk.

"How does she already know us Drake? I've never seen her before. Since when does Snape have children?" Zabini was the first to recover from the shock of finding out his best mate was married without his knowledge.

Draco caught sight of Potter and a group of redheads making their way over. He smirked again, seeing them looking around for someone.

"Don't you dare Draco Malfoy," his wife's voice, full of warning, spoke. She had obviously seen the group too. The rest looked on in confusion.

"POTTER," Draco called out, maliciously ignoring his wife's warning. He knew his entertainment was about to begin.

* * *

**Authors Note: You'll have to wait and see what happens next in the next chapter.**

**Reviews are welcome, I love to hear from you all.**

**I am the writer, but you are the readers :)**

**So what would you like to see happen in this little re-union of rivals reunited?**

**-PS, Nicko will be described in the next chapter.**


	3. Draco's Fun Begins

Authors note: Would like to thank those that have reviewed my last chapter:

2angelwings,  
HSMHarrypotterluver,  
RoryAceHaden147,  
Padfootsgirl79,  
Insanity on High,  
IGOTAMEDWARD,  
Dirt-is-Yummy,  
ebm56,  
DaOnLeeSam,

* * *

Chapter 2. Draco's Fun Part 1

Hermione felt like digging her heel into his foot again but she stopped herself from doing so with much effort. She ignored Parkinson who was looking at her with a look of pure jealousy. Draco's arms tightened around her and he pulled her closer to his chest.

"What do you want Ferret?" Harry asked, as they reached the gang of Slytherins. Harry noticed the pretty girl in his rival's arms and the fact that she did not look pleased.

"Draco," she warned her husband again, but he was not going to let her ruin his fun.

"Potter, I see you are one short in your pathetic group of blood-traitors," Draco sneered.

"Fuck off, Ferret, 'Mione's probably on the train," Ron said, feeling his face heat up.

"Weasley, don't you think that is so not Granger-like, not to be here? I hear she's Head Girl," Draco smirked at the two blood-traitors.

"Malfoy, what are you trying to say? Just spit it out," The Weaslett spoke up, stepping from behind the two boys.

"Nothing that concerns you Weaslett, still pining after Potter I see?" Draco drawled.

"Shut the fuck up Malfoy. If you know where 'Mione is, just say it," Harry said annoyed. He looked again at the new edition to Malfoy's group.

"No Potter, I don't think I will. Now, if you'll excuse me, my wife and I have Head duties to see to," he smirked evilly seeing the confusion flicker across the blood-traitor's faces.

Draco steered his wife in the direction of the train, Hermione grabbed hold of her brother's arm and pulled him along as well. Draco's friends, of course, followed too.

Once they were safely inside the train Hermione rounded on her husband.

"What the bloody hell did you do that for you prat?" Hermione raged at him.

Draco lay down on the long seat while smirking at his clearly fuming wife. She looked even hotter when she was angry.

"I see you didn't enjoy the show Mrs. Malfoy?" Draco commented.

"Honestly, Malfoy, if you could see the things my sister is imagining doing to you. I suggest you keep your mouth shut if you ever want to produce children," Nicko commented, grimacing.

"How do you know what she is thinking of doing to my Drake?" Parkinson's voice broke the silence that followed as she walked over to Draco and plonked herself down on him.

"Parkinson, get off_ my husband_ unless you want that already ugly pug-face of yours to look any uglier," Hermione said through clenched teeth, glaring daggers at Draco who hastily pushed Parkinson off of him. She landed on the floor with a thud.

Hermione couldn't help but smirk at the pug-like girl on the floor. She stormed over to Draco and sat down in his middle area, causing him to squirm. He placed his arms around her, pulling himself up and shifting so his back was leaning in the corner of the seat and he was more comfortable.

"I hate you, Snape," Parkinson hissed as she stood up and turned to glare at the snuggling couple.

"No hard feelings then," Hermione responded.

Pansy shrieked and stormed out of their compartment.

"Wow, I don't think I've ever seen Parkinson so angry before," Blaise spoke. He walked over and settled himself down next to Nicko. Goyle and Crabbe followed.

"Humph," Hermione replied.

"Trust me, the things she was imagining doing to Malfoy over there were worse than what she said to the girl who just left," Nicko answered.

"Interesting, how do you no what she's thinking?" Blaise asked, curious.

"I can read her thoughts, see into her mind, like she can do to me. It's some connection we have, a twin thing," Nicko answered.

"So since when are you married Malfoy? Your playboy days over? Our playboy days?" Blaise asked, looking at his friend.

"If you want to do anything in that department at all Draco Malfoy, think carefully. I will hex off your balls and I am not afraid to do it either," Hermione stated calmly, although the warning behind her voice was clear. They all saw Draco's eyes widen.

"You heard the women Zabini, I think my playboy days are over," Draco said a little sadly.

"You think?" His wife asked in a tone of voice Draco was beginning to recognize. She went to move but he pulled her back down. She scowled a little.

"Fine, my playboy days are fully over," he stated giving Blaise an apologetic look. Blaise shot his friend a sympathetic look in return.

"So Draco, why the scene with Potter earlier?" Blaise asked his friend, he was curious and wanted to know what Draco was up too. At that moment the train started to move, signaling that the journey to Hogwarts had begun. Draco smirked.

"You'll have to wait and see. I plan to make the big announcement during the Prefects Meeting when we announce duties and introduce ourselves. I take it you and Parkinson made prefects this year? Like last year?" Draco asked.

"Indeed, so since when did Snape have children?" Blaise asked. Hermione looked at Nicko to answer since he knew more about it than she did.

"My father sent me to a different magical school in France, not Beauxbatons, thank Merlin, but one in the mountains that's hard to get into. My sister was stolen when we were all but three months old. Order members and Aurors raided our home and the Order members killed my mother. She was there looking after us because her own father was having an emergency meeting with the Dark Lord at the time. The Order members killed mother and took Hermione from us," Nicko finished.

"The Order kills people?" Blaise asked, shocked.

"Yes, they aren't as goody-two-shoes as people think they are," Nicko replied quietly.

"Do Potter and Weasel know their precious Order doesn't have as clean a slate as they think it does?" Blaise asked, directing the question to Draco.

"Not that I know of," Draco answered.

"Shall we head to the prefect carriage and Crabbe and Goyle can introduce Nicko to Nott. I take it you aren't a prefect Nicko?" Blaise asked.

"No, plus I have to go with the first years on some boat across a lake. I miserably lost my dad in a duel and lost my chance of having my sorting done in private," Nicko said, defeated.

"Oh, isn't the Mrs. Malfoy being sorted?" Blaise asked, turning his attention back to the new couple of Hogwarts.

"No, I was here before," Hermione answered, smirking at the confused look on Blaise's face.

Draco lifted himself and his wife up off the seat and stood, the others copying him.

"Goyle, Crabbe, take Nicko with you and introduce him to the others, I assume you'll be in Slytherin like your father?" Draco asked his brother-in-law.

"Yes, I'll be severely hexed if I don't end up in his house, plus I have more Slytherin in me than my sister does," Nicko answered.

"Shall we go?" Draco asked becoming impatient because he was really looking forward to this.

"Blimey Draco, I don't think I've seen you this excited or smug since the time you thought you were getting Potter and Weasley kicked out of Hogwarts, this must be good," Blaise said.

"Trust me Zabini, the look on Weasel and Potty's faces will be priceless," Draco said so smugly that it made Hermione feel her anger start creeping back.

"No need to sound so smug husband, I'm still considering doing some of the things I imagined," Hermione cautioned him.

"Yes well you can let me do the talking then dear, you won't be ruining this," Draco warned.

"Humph," Hermione said defeated, knowing there was no way around this.

"Well let's go, before Draco explodes," Blaise said looking between the married couple.

Draco pulled his wife out with him first and the others followed. Goyle and Crabbe went to the left and Draco, Hermione and Blaise went to the carriage opposite theirs, but down one.

Draco opened the door. His day was about to get even better.

REVIEWS PLEASE


	4. Breaking the Ice or Lighting a Fire?

I would like to thank those that have reviewed my previous chapter:

IGOTAMEDWARD,  
HSMHarrypotterluver,  
Dirty-is-Yummy,  
Padfootsgirl79,  
DaOnLeeSam,  
Writer In The Valley.

Weasey - is a new insult I made up for the Weasley name. I got tired of Draco always using Weasel, Weaselbee or just plain old Weasley so i came up with Weasey.  
What do you all think of the new name i came up with?

Completely random i know but - I'M GOING TO SEE KELLY CLARKSON IN FEBRUARY :D YAY! Wish it was Paramore, but Kelly's just as good :) Paramore was completely sold out :(

* * *

Chapter 3. Breaking the Ice or Lighting a Fire?

Draco and Hermione walked into the crowded, clearly magically enlarged, prefect carriage with Blaise close behind them. Everyone went silent upon the new arrivals.

"You're a Head Ferret? What the hell?" Ron Weasley blurted out.

"Weasley, Weasel, Weasey, watch your language and ten points from Gryffindor for insulting the Head Boy," he smirked, seeing Weasley's face go red. He was so easy to wind up.

"Where's the Head Girl? And who's she?" One Ravenclaw asked, pointing at Hermione.

"Mr. Rowan, it is rude to point and she is my wife," Draco gave the boy a cold look though he was pleased with the collective gasp that went around the small room.

Hermione on the other hand was ignoring the eyes that were burning a hole in her from Pansy Parkinson. If looks could kill she'd be powder by now. She'd suddenly become very interested Draco's right shoulder.

"Who is she though? She must have a name," said Ernie Macmillan from Hufflepuff.

Draco replied whilst looking at Potty and Weasey.

"Hermione," he said simply, "but to you she's Mrs. Malfoy," Draco spoke in a soft, dangerous, warning tone.

"HERMIONE?" Three shocked voice yelled at once. Hermione stepped out from behind her husband and smiled sheepishly.

"The very one," she said.

The room had gone very quiet at those very words.

"You don't look like our Hermione, the Hermione we know would never marry the Ferret," Ginny spoke up, earning a few '_Yeahs_' along the way.

"I am Hermione. I was Hermione Jean Granger, though I never truly was a Granger or a Muggle-Born witch. Before you ask, Harry," she turned to Harry knowing he'd ask. "It is me because only I would know that I saved us from nearly being crushed by Nagini and narrowly escaping Voldemort's outstretched hands in Godric's Hollow when you, Ron and I were on the run searching and destroying Voldemort's Horcruxes," she said all at once not taking a breath.

"Hermione?" Harry asked in shock, once he'd recovered from knowing it was her.

"Yes Harry," Hermione sighed. "I was stolen as a baby and my real parents are Severus Snape and Isabella Snape, who died in the first war against Voldemort. Now is not the time for my life story as we have jobs to do. Besides, my twin brother knows more on this story than I do. Trust me, I was practically forced to marry my husband, it was not my choice nor did I have a choice. There is more here than meets the eye," was all she said.

"You lying bitch! You're not Hermione," Ginny Weasley's voice broke the silence that seemed to stretch for a very long time after Hermione finished talking.

"Weaslett, I'm warning you, do not insult my wife. What she says is true. I do not think Professor Snape will take it lightly that his daughter is being insulted by blood-traitors, neither will my father, her god-father," Draco said in a low warning tone that Blaise and Pansy knew to obey or they'd all be in serious trouble.

"Or what?" Ron said, backing Ginny up.

"Do you ever wonder Weasey, why your family is called blood-traitors amongst us pure-bloods, why you are not accepted and why you have been shunned and pushed aside? Other than the Malfoy/Weasley family feud that your pathetic family started long ago?" Draco said coldly.

"Draco," Hermione said, shocked, resting her free hand on his arm.

"No dear, this has been coming for a long time," he answered her, not removing his eyes from the red-faced Ron Weasley, who looked as shocked and surprised at the outbreak as everyone else. Pansy had moved to stand next to Blaise.

"Well now, all of you should feel lucky. You are about to get an insight to the Malfoy family history along with Weasel's. Now shut up and listen because I am not going to say this twice," Draco announced. When everyone remained quiet, Draco walked over to an empty seat that happened to be opposite the Weasleys and Potty.

"Now, where to begin? Ah yes I know," Draco said when he was seated with his wife, seated comfortably in his lap, his arms around her waist. Hermione could not look at Ron, Harry or Ginny, she felt guilty. She rested her head on her husband's shoulder and gazed out the window instead.

"A very long, long, long time ago, before even the Dark Lord was around, the Weasley's and Malfoy's were in fact tied together by marriage," he paused letting this sink in, letting his eyes land on every one of them. His eyes landed on the two Weasleys and if looks could kill he'd be dead. His eyes landed on Potter who was staring at his wife.

"Yes, at the beginning, there was only a female Malfoy heir. She fell in love with a Weasley and they married. He was a cruel bastard towards her, what with the famous Weasey temper. She died from one of his beatings, this is what started the Malfoy/Weasley family feud and hatred towards one another. It's not because they are muggle-loving fools or a disgrace to the name wizard," Draco paused, smirked, and enjoyed the look on the Weasley's faces. Nobody said anything, they were too interested to react because they wanted to see what he was going to say next. He had their full attention.

"As I was saying, thanks to the Weasley's a very well-respected and well-liked member of the Wizarding world died at the brutal hands of the Weasley temper, the man she loved. That's why Weasley's are called blood-traitors because they murdered one of their own, a pure-blood and a wife. As well as a respected Malfoy who was the twin of Larcos Malfoy, a famous Wizarding historian who used to write books for the higher level of academics for Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry," Draco finished. Then he added, "Plus the Weasley's killed off the first set of twins to join the Malfoy family line. Larcos only had one heir, a son. A Malfoy male has not produced a female heir since the fateful day that Frayer Malfoy died," he added on the end purely for the reaction, even though it was all true.

"Bullshit, Ferret and you know it," Weasley hissed through clenched teeth, his eyes blazing with anger, his face bright red. He could not believe what he'd just heard. That was most certainly not what he'd been brought up to believe.

"Aw, didn't mummy and daddy feel little Weasey could handle such things? I wonder what crap your muggle-loving fool of a father came up with that wouldn't hurt poor Ronnie's ears," he taunted. Blaise and Pansy snickered.

"Draco," Hermione warned, she'd heard everything and she knew how very out of hand this could get.

Everyone had forgotten she was there. They were too wrapped up in Draco's little bit of history. Now they all turned to the person in his arms instead, their attention turning to some one else.

"Who the hell are you? You aren't Hermione Granger, she didn't have black eyes or straight hair, and she would never marry the Ferret," Ron spoke again.

"It is her Ron," Harry spoke for the first time.

"Only Hermione would have known what happened in Godric's Hollow that night, we kept it between us," Harry announced.

That's when it all kicked off...

* * *

Untill later, faithfull and newbie readers and reviewers :)

Take Care,

Creative Pixie.

-PS, Next chapter up soon. I have to go to work now. Xx


	5. Nicko Alexander Snape

Authors Note: WOW nearly 40 reviews already? I'm shocked! Thankyou all so much :)

Also thankyou to those that reviewed my last chapter:

Dirt-is-Yummy,  
Insanity on hgh,  
Westielover97,  
i21forever,  
Cyn-twin,  
HSMHarrypotterluver,  
RoyAceHaden147,  
DaOnLeeSam,  
2angelwings,  
ebm56,  
IGOTAMEDWARD,  
IsleDuchess,  
mommylee963,  
Aria.

THANKYOU,  
I love hearing from you all and your reviews make me smile at the end of a long day before I go to sleep :)  
I'm glad you all like it, hear's the next chapter for you.  
Hope you all like it, I wanted to bring Nicko in :)

I know this chapter, isn't as i was planning it to go, but I wanted Nicko to have a part, a opening if you like.  
He'll be more described soon. With the sorting up next. Hope i don't confuse you all compleatly, please be patient, all wiill be explained in time.  
I do not like to rush things, i like to let them go at their own past instead of squished all in too one chapter.

* * *

Chapter 4. Nicko Alexander Snape

"HOW COULD YOU HERMIONE?" Ginny yelled, glaring at her once-was friend in the arms of her family's enemy. A Malfoy. Just the name gave her a bad taste in her mouth.

"How could I what, Ginny? This was neither mine," she held up her left hand to show the angry red head of the ring on her finger, "Nor my husbands choice," she said.

"Of course you had a choice," Macmillan spoke up.

"It's called a betrothal, Macmillan, something you can't get out of," Draco spoke coldly to the boy.

"So that's why Snape's always favoured the bouncing Ferret all these years?" Harry asked calmly.

"Shut it Potter. He is my god-father," Draco snapped, feeling the heat of anger well up inside him. He hated it when people referred to him as a Ferret.

"Snape? Your god-father? The greasy bat of the dungeon and the bouncing ferret? Well that just sums it all up," Ron said in a tone of voice that made Hermione react.

"Shut up about my father Ronald," Hermione hissed, straightening herself up and giving Draco a cold glare when he tried to pull her back to his chest.

"So where is your invisible brother 'Mione? If you really are Hermione?" Ginny asked in a sarcastic tone, cutting Ron off from whatever he was going to say to respond to Hermione's come back.

"Here," a cold, cutting voice that would make anyone's hair stand on end, even Hermione's, came from the doorway of the Head's compartment.

Every single head turned in the direction of the newcomer. Their jaws dropped. Nicko let his eyes roll over every face in the room. Some flinched and some looked away. He had heard everything through his sister's mind. So the redheads were Weasley's, he scowled darkly at them the most. It was their father and a man named Black who had killed his mother and stolen his sister from him and his father all those years ago. He had been forbidden to say anything though. His eyes then landed on the green-eyed boy, who Nicko knew, again through his sister and his father's complaints and moaning, Harry Potter.

"Brother," Hermione greeted.

"Sister," Nicko responded.

"You look familiar," A boy spoke from his left, closest to the door.

"Really?" He drawled coldly, moving towards his sister. These Hogwarts students were looking like spoilt brats from loving families with mothers that fussed over them. He sneered at the thought. His family was far from loving. Now with his sister back with them though, things had improved. He sort of missed his school already.

He knew he'd have them fearing him soon enough, just like they feared his father. He wasn't one to be pushed around by dimwitted, unfearing fools like this lot seemed to be. He knew that the Slytherins were a rough lot to get on the wrong side of though.

He leaned against the window wall ignoring the two redheads that were looking at him. His eyes rested on the boy who had said he looked familiar. _R__eally, _he thought, _is this lot__ really a bunch of dunderheads, like his father said they were__? According to him__ only his sister and __unfortunately__ his brother-in-law__,__ along with a few of his own students__,__ proved themselves to be something._

"How do I look familiar?" He asked in a cutting voice.

"Snape," a female voice spoke. A snort broke the silence. Nicko looked in the direction of the snort and found himself face to face with a freckled, red-faced Weasley.

"What is so amusing Weasley?" he sneered the boy's last name with such hate, distaste and coldness, the boy backed away a few steps.

"N-nothing," the pathetic boy stuttered.

"Really, something must be amusing for you to snort like a pig. Yes, I am a Snape, yes Professor Snape is mine and my twin's father, what do you find so amusing about that?" Nicko said through clenched teeth. He glowered at them all, giving them all warning glares as if to dare them to deny him his answer.

"I apologize for my brother's actions. Since when did Snape have children any way?" a female voice spoke, he glanced at a red-headed girl. If he was honest, she was fairly pretty, but not quite pretty. He noticed how Potter remained quiet as if he didn't want to be involved.

"Ginny, just shut up," Hermione said exasperatedly. She was getting a headache. "Draco, I want to go," she stated.

"'Kay baby," Draco replied, earning jealous glares from Pansy and Weasel the Weasey.

"Brother?" Hermione asked.

"Coming," he replied, in softer tones for his sister. He shot warning glares at everyone else.

"Harry, you can sort pairings out. Please let us know once you have," Hermione said as she left.

"Okay," Harry said, surprised.

Then the Slytherins left the room, following the couple out. They didn't want to be left alone by themselves.

**Those remaining in the Prefect carriage****:**

"Well that was eventful," Macmillan spoke up, breaking the silence.

"How was that eventful you prat? 'Mione's betrayed us in favour of the Ferret," Ron spat.

"Ron, she didn't have a choice," Harry said calmly. He had listened to everyone and he knew Hermione was telling the truth. He knew that she didn't have a choice and he knew what she meant by there was more than meets the eye.

"Whose side are you on?" Ron hissed, rounding on Harry. He wasn't in a good mood. There were a few shocked gasps at Ron's sudden question. Even Ginny looked shocked. She looked at her boyfriend expectantly.

"I'm tired of fighting Ron. I've been doing that for the past six years, I just want a normal life like everyone else. I've defeated Voldemort, he's now off my case and I'm not going to be dragged into this. I'm not on anyone's side, I'm just Harry," he stated in a firm voice. He was sick of it, the Weasley attitude to everything and besides, he really was tired of fighting. Hermione had been more loyal to him over the years than Ron had ever been now that he thought about it.

He knew what he had to do. It wasn't going to be pretty, but he had a mind of his own and his own feelings. He was not tied to the Weasleys in any way besides friendship. He could make his own choices without having to feel guilty or think about what Ron would think or if Ginny would be angry with him or not. He did not want to lose a good and loyal friend just because of who her family was. Besides, the story Malfoy had told had shocked him to the bone.

He guessed this was what one would call an eye opener. He ignored Ron's look of disbelief and got on with what Hermione had asked him to do for them, he didn't blame her for leaving.

As soon as all was done the train was slowing down and they arrived at Hogsmeade station.

The year was about to begin.


	6. Disgrace

I would like to say thank you to those that reviewed my last chapter:

HSMHarrypotterluver,  
2angelwings,  
Aria,  
unicorngirl14,  
DaOnLeeSam,  
dracosluver09,  
Insanity-on-high,  
RoryAceHaden147,  
Padfootsgirl79,  
ebm56,  
IGOTEAMEDWARD,  
Zanessafan14,  
Catysmom,  
Fran,  
Layla Malfoy,  
Dracosloverr03,  
Mari.

THANKYOU.

-PS, I apologize for the shortness of the last chapter, I just wanted to bring Nicko into the story, his character!

* * *

Chapter 5. Disgrace.

Hermione returned to the Head compartment in a not so good mood, she'd ditched her husband for her brother. Nicko didn't care, he enjoyed having his sister around him and he enjoyed her company. He also enjoyed pissing his brother-in-law off and making him jealous, which was easily done. All he had to do was put his arm around his sister and he'd get a dark look from the young man. He had to admit he was curious about Potter's behaviour. Nicko already picked up on the fact that he was less judgmental, less stereotypical if was given half a chance to prove himself. Nicko also knew that Potter was torn between the Weasleys and the real world. He could see it clearly in the boy's eyes.

"Nicko," his sister's voice echoed in his head. He felt someone shake him.

"NICKO," the voice yelled this time, causing him to clamp his hands down on his ears and scowl at his smirking sister and the curious on-lookers.

"What the bloody hell was that for woman?" he moaned, rubbing the side of his head.

"Well, I've been calling your name for the last two minutes," Hermione said amused. She'd been listening to his thoughts. Her curiosity always got the better of her.

Nicko looked around the carriage to find only Malfoy there, leaning against the wall of the window, smirking at him.

"Why? We aren't their yet?" He said frowning. He realized the train had stopped moving.

"Shit, dad's going to kill me," he said.

"Get a move on then," Malfoy taunted, "If you hurry up, you might meet that big oaf Hagrid along with the other sodding first years," Draco smirked.

"Shut up Malfoy, if you weren't married to my sister I'd hex you," Nicko threatened.

"Shut up the pair of you." Hermione scolded them both.

"Yes mum," they both mumbled, knowing she'd win.

"Nicko, hurry up and catch up with Hagrid. Draco, do try to keep your mouth shut unless you want to sleep on the sofa," Hermione threatened and smirked seeing the look of horror on Draco's face. Nicko kissed his sister on the cheek, smirking evilly at Draco whose eyes flashed dangerously as he saw Nicko kiss Hermione. Nicko quickly left the room, transfiguring his robes and putting them on magically.

Hermione stood up and waited for Draco who walked over once he saw she was ready. As superior as Malfoy's and Snape's are, they both walked out with their heads held high, an unreadable expression on Hermione's side, a sneer and cold eyes on Draco's part. He held her hand in his firm grip and they stepped off the train together, their robes on, Slytherin green and Gryffindor red and faced the music that was about to play.

Draco stood slightly in front of Hermione protectively as they stepped onto the platform. Draco looked around, he saw the oaf start to lead the first years down to the boats. His smirk grew when he remembered his brother-in-law was part of the group of little midgets.

Draco stepped forward into the crowd of the years above, second, third, forth, fifth, sixth and this years seventh years. He sneered darkly at anyone who glanced their way.

"Ooh Hermione, so it's true?" came a squeal from Lavender Brown, who'd spotted them. Hermione groaned.

Draco had stopped to see who it was that was calling his wife's name and smirked amused, hearing her groan. Draco thanked Merlin that Blaise had caught up with them and that he had some how managed to get rid of Pansy for once.

The couple stopped. Draco took up a conversation with Blaise, while his wife conversed, somewhat unwillingly, with the Gryffindor Gossip dorks.

"Lavender," Hermione greeted coolly, as she turned to face the bouncing brunette and the two Patil twins trailing behind her. She had her back slightly turned from her husband as they waited for the carriages.

"So it's Mrs. Malfoy? Or Miss. Snape?" Lavender asked excitedly.

"I see the news has leaked fast," Hermione stated dryly in a voice very similar to her father's and that scared even her at the realization.

"So are you really Snape's daughter?" Lavender asked, ignoring Hermione's question and getting straight down to the questions of gossip that had been flying around the train after the incidents in the Prefect's Carriage.

"Yes," Hermione said exasperatedly, she knew she'd be getting this a lot over the next few weeks.

"When? How? When?" Lavender gushed.

"Dose this mean you're in Slytherin now?" Padma asked curiously.

"No, my mother was a Gryffindor, my brother will be in Slytherin," said Hermione.

"Oooooh, brother?" Lavender asked, glancing around just like the Patil twins did curiously.

"Where is he?" Lavender asked excitedly with curiosity burning in her irritating voice.

"With the first years," came a cold drawl from behind Hermione before she had the chance to speak. Hermione scowled at her husband knowing full well that the only reason he said that was because he found it amusing.

"Oh," Lavender was caught off guard when the handsome blond Slytherin turned around and placed a possessive arm around his wife, pulling her closer to him.

Hermione almost breathed a sigh of relief as the first carriage pulled up. Blaise opened the door to the carriage and got in first, "DRAKEYYYY," a voice whined, causing Draco to cringe and hurry into the carriage after Blaise, pulling his amused, smirking wife in. They left behind a shocked Lavender and twins.

Unfortunately Pansy caught up with them and hopped in to the carriage after rampaging through Lavender, Padma and Parvati, knocking Lavender over in the muddy dirt tracks. She seated herself opposite Hermione and next to Blaise, who sat as far as way from Pansy as possible.

"Parkinson, you are a disgrace to the name of purebloods," Draco stated as the carriage started to move forwards. Hermione was surprised by her husband's words. She glanced at Blaise who met her gaze and saw his eyes and face matched her own shocked and surprised one.

Hermione didn't dare glance at Pansy. She diverted her eyes to the window on Blaise and her husband's side.

"What and she isn't? She's a mudblood, or halfblood," Pansy finally said after she got over the shock. Even though Hermione felt like hexing Pansy, she knew it was not wise to do so. She kept quiet and kept her gaze on the window.

"Parkinson, do not insult my wife. The Snape family are purebloods and a noble family like the Malfoys are," Draco felt fury burn through him that this excuse of a witch had not only insulted his wife but also him and his family as well as Hermione's. Purebloods were not to be referred to as mudbloods or halfbloods. It was just the same offence as if he called a muggleborn a mudblood but it was worse to call a pureblood that.

The silence that stretched in the carriage was the most painful Hermione had ever experienced. When Pansy didn't respond, Draco continued seeing the look of horror on the witch's face. He spoke again with a fierce warning in his tone.

"Now Parkinson, you know I can destroy your family with a slip of my tongue, you wouldn't want to end up like the Weasleys and be shunned by the pure-blood society would you?" Draco spoke with such venom, coldness and warning, it made even Hermione flinch and she noticed Blaise stiffen too.

"N-no," Pansy stuttered, terrified. She knew after she had spoken that she'd gone too far.

The carriages stopped right then. Pansy was almost relieved they were there.

The group got out without a word and Pansy hurried off up the steps whilst Blaise, Draco and Hermione stayed behind.

"Draco, man that was a bit harsh wasn't it?" Blaise asked his childhood friend carefully, not wanting to anger the man any more than he already was. Blaise could tell he was angry by the glint in his eyes and the way he held onto Hermione.

"She deserved it, she should know," Draco declared. Blaise just nodded.

"Know what?" Hermione asked confused not knowing what they meant.

"Never mind, come, I need to talk to your father," Draco said in an icy tone.

Hermione flinched a little at the tone her husband used but said no more.

* * *

Hey guy's just thought i'd say,  
Hope every ones having a good weekend,  
Creative Pixie.

PS, Who is looking forwards to seeing NEW MOON in cinema when it comes out?


	7. Draco's Thoughts and Feelings

**Authors Note:****  
**

I would like to take time out to THANK YOU all for all the lovely reviews!  
Their was too many of you to name on hear!  
So this is a special thank you to you all.

I would like to all so say sorry for the shortness of this chapter.  
I just wanted to give you all an insite to Draco's mind.  
His feelings and Thoughts as he returns to Hogwarts.

* * *

Chapter 6. Draco's Thoughts and Feelings.

Draco's dark nature and cold façade kept him relaxed inside. He felt protected and safe with this mask outside hiding the true him that only a few, mainly his best friend and wife, had had the pleasure of seeing. He kept Hermione close to him, the protectiveness he felt for her was overtaking him as he climbed the steps up to the doors of the building that was about to be his home for quite some time.

He was back in the presence of Saint Potter and jester Weasley, the Gryffindor dorks, the Ravenclaw hawks, the Hufflepuff jerks and Slytherin loyalties. He had a bad feeling about returning here. He didn't know why, he just has this feeling now as he walked up the steps to those dreaded doors.

The last time he had had this feeling his father had ended up going to Azkaban Prison. He had a feeling he knew what it was but he could be completely wrong. He had a feeling it had to do with two certain Gryffindor dorks: Weasley and Weaslett.

He had no idea why, but he knew Potter wasn't that big of a threat.

He'd have to keep an eye on the siblings. He knew they were jealous of his wife and found her to be a traitor and that was never a good thing. He also knew that with her brother, himself, Blaise and his father-in-law she had lots of protection around her.

The Weasel's would be stupid to try anything in the public eye and to attack a Malfoy would be doubly stupid, no matter how betrayed they felt.

Their hidden family secret was one that only the closest allies had been given the privilege of knowing. The elder Snapes, Zabinis and a few other selected members of the pure blood society his father saw trustworthy. Draco only knew this because he had overheard a meeting his father was having when his mother had sent him up. His father had had something to discuss with him.

"Draco?" a soft, melodic voice called to him from a distance.

He'd also have to keep a close eye on Pansy this year.

"Draco?" the melodic voice called again.

Draco came back down to earth and glanced around. He noticed he'd ended up at the entrance to the Slytherin common room with his wife pressed firm against his side. She was looking up at him with a worried expression.

"Draco?" She asked again, concern clear in her voice.

He placed his other arm around her waist and pulled her even closer to him. He pressed his lips to her forehead, holding her tightly.

"Draco what's wrong?" She asked him softly, her hand resting on his chest. Her wedding rings were in full view. It was a white gold ring with pink crystals and then a small, but visible, square diamond with pink diamonds in the middle.

"I was lost in my thoughts," he said simply, not wanting to share them with her. She didn't need to be worried by things that may not even come.

"Mr. Malfoy, Mrs. Malfoy?" A cold drawl came from behind them.

"Father?" Hermione said, surprised to see him down there.

"Severus I need to speak with you, it's important," Draco said, a little worry etched into his voice that he could not hide. He hoped his wife didn't hear it.

Severus studied the young couple, but mostly Draco and saw the flash or worry in the young man's eyes.

"After the feast, come to my office, you may stay in my chambers tonight. You missed the first year's sorting," he scolded them.

"We did?" Hermione asked, shocked.

"Yes, Dumbledore is not pleased, he told me to come find you, why did you miss it?" He directed his question to Draco but his daughter answered for him before he even opened his mouth to speak.

"He was deeply lost in his thoughts. I don't even think he knew where he was going. We left Zabini in the Entrance Hall and I let Draco lead me wherever he was going and we ended up here. I've been calling his name for the past God knows how long," Hermione said.

Severus raised an eyebrow. Something was certainly troubling this young Slytherin and it was out of character for Draco to show it. He was usually good at hiding his emotions behind his mask.

"Follow me," he said and turned on his heal, going left down the hallway of the dungeons with his robes billowing behind him and the young couple following.


	8. The Talks of Talks

Authors Note: Hey ya guy's.  
I have the next three chapters ready for you all :)  
I'm just going over them before I send them to my Beta Reader :)  
Hope you had a good weekend,  
Take care,  
Creative Pixie. xx

- PS, I would like to say thank you to those that reviewed my last chapter.

Dirt-is-Yummy,  
RoyAceHaden147,  
ebm56,  
Mrs. Malfoy 86,  
FeeFee9,  
Vallerie,  
Blake99,  
cyn23,  
WestieLover97,  
Aria.

* * *

Chapter 7. The Talks of Talks

Draco and Hermione followed Severus into his office. Hermione was confused, she thought they were going back to the feast. Maybe not then! She did hear the worry in her husband's voice though, she chose to ignore it. Was there more going on than she had been lead to believe? Were they hiding something from her? What was going on?

Severus tapped a brick on the bare dungeon wall and a door appeared. He tapped in the middle of it and it swung open. Once they were inside his private rooms he turned to his daughter.

"Hermione, you can go to the feast if you wish and sit with your brother. Do not sit at the Gryffindor table," Severus told his daughter sternly. He'd noticed the Gryffindor's odd behaviour, the way the two Weasley siblings had glanced at his son in an odd way, a way he did not like, when he was sorted into Slytherin.

"Fine," Hermione mumbled, annoyed. She walked out without a word to either man.

"Now Draco, what is it? What has happened?" Severus demanded of the younger man once his daughter was gone. He noticed the grey eyes were still on the door that his daughter had just gone through. Severus motioned for the young man to take a seat opposite the fire, he too sat in a chair next to the fire.

"I don't know. I just have this bad feeling something's going to happen and the last time I had this feeling my father was sent to Azkaban Prison," Draco said staring into the yellow and orange flames of the fire.

Severus pondered over this for some time before answering.

"What do you think is going to happen?" He asked.

"I don't know, but I think the Weasel's are up to something and I don't like it. There's also Pansy, I threatened her after she insulted my wife, me and you and my family," said Draco.

"Parkinson wouldn't be that stupid," Severus argued.

"Humph, you don't know Pansy all that well, she's jealous of Hermione. A jealous Pansy is never a good thing and neither are jealous blood-traitor Weasel's. Potter was hard to read," Draco replied.

"If Potter has any brains or is anything like his mother, he'll know who's been more loyal to him over the years. He'll know who didn't turn their back on him, who hasn't broken his trust and who believed in him. He'll know the right path to choose in time. He'll just be feeling rather guilty and probably lost standing at a crossroad because of the Weasley's who have been like a family to him and who took at him as one of their own," Severus whispered.

"I don't think any of those blood-traitors would have gotten this far if they did not use my wife as a dictionary and for her magical skills," Draco said.

"True, I know they've basically used her. I think Potter's the only one who genuinely liked her. I've watched the trio for years and I know they Weasleys are very jealous of others who have more than they or who have something they want and can't have,"

"Like Potter's fame, Weasel uses Potter to gain some fame of his own, though he's become the jester to the fool, the useless tool of the group," Draco mused.

"Exactly, the Weasley's were only ever interested in the boy because of his fame. Molly's greatest ambition is that Potter marries her daughter and that their family will get rich that way," Severus replied.

"The other thing is, Hermione doesn't know about that thing yet does she?" Draco asked, diverting his eyes from the flames and heat of the fire to his god-father's black, coal eyes. They were the same as his wife's, though hers held a softer tone of black coal.

"No, she does not, neither does Nicko, you only know because you eavesdropped on your fathers meeting with the King," Severus scolded his godson.

"Humph, he shouldn't leave his door open and he should have placed silencing charms up if it was a private conversation," Draco replied.

"True enough. As far as the Weasleys go, keep a close eye on them Draco. I do not like the Weasley boy, I never have done," Severus warned him.

"I will, I always have done. You should know by now it's my favourite game to wind up Weasley, it's so easy," Draco smirked.

"Yes indeed, but with Hermione, she may not like it to much, play carefully if you must," Severus firmly warned him.

"I will," said Draco. "What do I do about Pansy?" he added. Severus smirked at him.

"Well, I'm sure Hermione won't like it to much if Pansy's all over you a lot. Women are a lot like us men, when another woman starts flirting and throwing herself at their man... well I'm sure you know the rest," Severus answered.

"Yes, she's already warned Pansy once, hopefully after I threatened Pansy in the carriage she'll back off for now at least," Draco mused.

"Yes, she should take your warning seriously, if not, I'm sure Hermione won't hesitate to throw a few hexes at her," Severus smirked again knowing full well what his daughter was capable of if someone crossed the line with her.

"True, she throws rather good punches too," he said, rubbing the spot where she'd thumped him in their third year.

"Yes, she can defend herself, but when she has other duties to fulfill and is ready to bare children she'll need to be protected, no harm must come to her," Severus said firmly.

"I know, we've not really discussed along the lines of children yet," Draco told him dryly.

"Every man must have an heir or heiress Draco. It's the women's main duty in the marriage to give the man a child or two," Severus replied calmly.

"Humph, well, we have other things on our minds at the moment other than children, Severus," said Draco.

"True, yes, your education is important, but you only have this year left. I'm sure if you created a new life this year, by the time he or she was born you'd have left Hogwarts," Severus told him. Draco knew he wasn't going to win this so he chose to say nothing.

"We should go back to the feast now if there is nothing else you wish to discuss?" Severus said, rising from his chair.

"No, that is all. I just thought I'd warn you about the feeling I had," Draco said, also rising from his chair.

"Fair enough. Yes, it's good you came, I'll speak with Lucius as well. Remember Draco, keep your eyes open at all times and use your ears, recruit followers if you have too," Severus advised. He knew it was good to have eyes and ears elsewhere that weren't your own, spies for example.

"Yes, I will look into it," Draco replied.

"Good," Severus' one word answer was, as they reached the door to his private rooms. He opened it up and the two stepped outside into the cold and drafty dungeon corridor, both placing their facades up, their protective masks, Draco with his sneer and cold eyes, Severus with emotionless and unreadable cold eyes. The two of them walked their way back up to the Entrance Hall and into the Great Hall. Draco went to the Slytherin table after spotting his wife, her brother and his best friend, Severus to the staff table.

* * *

Next Chapter Up SOON!

I will be updating alot these next few days, as I wont be able to update much from wednesday to wednesday as I have family coming to stay from a different country we don't see often. I will do my best to update, but I can't promise it will be quick updates after wednesday!

Hope you don't hate me to much.

Creative Pixie xx


	9. The King Is Here

Author's Notes: I would just like to say, I know I keep adding in bit's like Lucius conversation with the King and things but like i've said before, ALL WILL BE EXPLAINED IN TIME. I don't like to rush things and have everything said and done in one chapter, ALL will be explained though, I won't be leaving anything out.

I would like to say a big thank you to all of you that reviewed my last chapter:

Dirt-is-Yummy,  
ebm56,  
IGOTMEAEDWARD,  
Zanessafan14,  
kk1999,  
Annie89,  
cyn23,  
aria,  
WestieLover97,  
RosieD88,  
Katty15#1,  
Miley AnneP.

THANK YOU :D x x x  


* * *

Chapter 8. The King Is Here.

Draco sat down at the Slytherin table next to his best friend. He glanced briefly at his wife who appeared to be having an intent conversation with her brother. Neither twin was saying anything out loud but Draco could tell they were communing quietly through their connection because of their frowns and the way they leaned into each other, resting on each other's arms.

"Where have you been?" Blaise asked after a while. He was curious and a little worried about his best friend's odd behaviour earlier.

"With Snape, listen," Draco glanced around briefly before placing silencing charms up discretely with his wand around himself and Blaise from under the table and told Blaise what Severus had said. He'd trust Blaise with his life, they'd been brought up together and had known each other since they were born.

From the staff table, Severus was watching the twins with interest. From what he could see, they were leaning against each other, neither saying anything. He guessed they were using their communication.

He glanced at Draco and saw he was communing with Zabini in what appeared to be a serious conversation, both of their heads were almost touching and their mouths were moving rapidly. He narrowed his eyes on the two suspiciously.

Severus then glanced a little further down the table and spotted Pansy Parkinson watching Draco with hungry looking eyes. He did not like it one bit. He noticed how she'd send hateful glances towards his daughter.

Severus then glanced to the Gryffindor table and got a bit of a surprise, Potter was sitting with Longbottom and the Lovegood girl who was sitting at the Gryffindor table rather than her own table at Ravenclaw.

He looked for the Weasley siblings, the boy was glaring daggers at someone. Severus followed his eyes and found they were on Draco. The Weasley girl was minding her own business; she seemed to have found a new attraction, someone to fling herself on, Dean Thomas.

All of a sudden their was a huge bang and the Great Hall doors banged open with such force that they came off of their hinges. There were several screams and every head turned to the direction of the doors to find a very angry looking Lucius Malfoy and two men in smart uniforms following him with rapid speed.

The staff all rose, Severus followed in their lead. Lucius marched right up to Dumbledore, ignoring the gazes upon him.

"The King is here," Lucius announced in a low whisper to Dumbledore when he reached the staff table.

Dumbledore roared,

"Severus, Minerva, follow me," The old man practically ran down the hall, shocking his students with his speed, his wand out and ready, same as himself and McGonagall, the insufferable women.

They all stopped in the doorway though, almost knocking into Dumbledore, with Lucius Malfoy and the two men hot on their heals when they came face to face with a rather stern, looking, young King who had a look of power about him and who was sickeningly handsome.

* * *

**UNTIL NEXT TIME.**

**Hehe, I thought I'd leave you all a lovely little cliff hanger.  
These next few chapters are going to be short, or long, I'm not sure yet, it's just basically introducing the King!  
I have no idea how long the next few chapters are going to be! Please don't hate me for them being short if they are.  
They will get longer.  
**

**Take Care,  
Creative Pixie**


	10. King Leon

Author's Notes: Okay so I guess you've all noticed the new title I changed the story is no longer: It's The Ring's Fault, it's Choices and I also have a new summary to go with the new title! My story has taken an interesting turn of events, I had no idea their was even going to be royaltie in the story. Origionally it was just going to be based on Draco - Hermione, I don't plan things though, I just go with the floo, I have no clue what happens in the next chapter, like you guy's it's a surprise for me too as i write, what comes next! I HATE PLANNING! I feel if i plan something like a story it ruins the excitement in it becuase you'll know every think that happends before you've even written it.

I would like to say thank you to those that have reviewed my last chapter:

2angelwings,  
RoyAceHayden147,  
lovedeath325,  
keelee,  
ellabella86,  
ebm56,  
kimiko 16,  
Aggiegurl12,  
Avanell,  
padfootsnuffles,  
cyn23.

THANK YOU :)

* * *

Chapter 9. King Leon.

"I told you to stay in the carriage," Lucius scolded the young man, annoyed.

"Don't scold me Lucius Malfoy, my father is no longer here to allow you to tell me off, or whatever else. I am king now, I will do as I please, I was tired of the castle, I wanted to get out, and Hogwarts seemed the safest untouchable place. Where is Draco?" Leon asked.

"Sitting at his house table with his other housemates and his wife," Lucius seethed. He was not a happy man right now.

"Wife?" Leon asked, interested. He'd not seen his old friend and rival for a long time, this was news to him.

"Yes, my friend here's," Lucius made a lazy hand gesture to Severus, "daughter and my goddaughter. She fought in the war and played a big part in defeating the Dark Lord," Lucius answered. He knew the young King would be interested in Hermione, he and Draco rivaled each other, always had done always would do.

"I should like to meet your daughter, sir," Leon spoke directly to Severus, ignoring Lucius. Those within hearing range knew Severus would not have a choice but to obey the order. It was not a command or a request.

"Yes, your majesty," Severus paused, not liking this, deciding to change the subject, "I would like to introduce to you the Headmaster of the school, Albus Dumbledore, and the deputy Headmistress, Minerva McGonagall," Severus spoke with ease and held a natural expression.

"Yes, I know who they are, father told me much about the great Albus Dumbledore," Leon replied, smiling a dazzling smile that would make any witch weak at the knees.

"Ah, young Leon, the last time I saw you was when you were a little baby in your mother's arms. How is Rowena these days?" Dumbledore asked politely, relaxing knowing the young King meant no threat or harm to his students. He was still wary from the war against Voldemort.

"Well as can be expected, I should send her here, Hogwarts castle seems a much more happier and more welcoming place than home at the moment," said Leon, still ignoring his adviser, Lucius.

"Well come on in m'boy, the more the merrier," Albus said warmly. The young man was indeed the spitting image of his father, dark hair, firm, handsome, tanned skin with rich chocolate eyes, he knew the female population will be pining for the young man. Things would become very interesting indeed, he did not miss the interest the King held when Lucius mentioned young Malfoy's wife, Severus's daughter! Yes, things would become very interesting indeed.

"Thank you Dumbledore," Leon replied.

"You and your mother are welcome at Hogwarts anytime, will you be residing?" Dumbledore asked, as he motioned the young King forward to follow him up to the staff table. The look on Lucius Malfoy's face was priceless, Dumbledore had to suppress laughter at the sight!

"If it will be no trouble Dumbledore," said Leon. He had heard many stories about Hogwarts and was interested in learning all there was to know about the castle and was looking forward to being reunited with his friend and introduced to his wife!

"Not at all and please, call me Albus," he replied.

"In that case you must call me Leon, my father was very fond of you, he used to say 'your uncle Albus,' if he spoke of you or told a story of your younger days," Leon replied smoothly.

The rest of the group was following a few paces behind the two men, Lucius and the two men in uniform were behind, McGonagall and Severus at the back.

Severus glanced at the Slytherin table and found his godson. The look on his face was one of shock, surprise and a little fear perhaps? Lucius had told him of Leon and Draco's childhood days. He glanced at Blaise who mirrored Draco's shock and surprise. He glanced at his own children, who were watching him, looking at him for answers. He shook his head and looked in front of him.

Draco sat there in shock as he saw his old childhood friend who he'd not seen in quite a few years. He felt fear, shock and surprise flood through him all at once. He waited for them all to sit down and then he undid the silencing charms around himself and Blaise. He looked at Hermione and grabbed her attention. He sent her a silent message using legilimency.

_Leave with me now. _Hermione looked at him, surprised, but they both rose at the same time and left, walking down the aisle. Draco grabbed hold of her when they were in the doorway of the Great Hall and, practically dragging her, stormed down to Slytherin common room.

At the staff table, Leon had accepted Dumbledore's place at the centre. Leon watched as his old friend rose along with a pretty-looking brunette, from what he could see of the side of her face and watched as she turned her back to him and walked down towards the doors of the Hall. He watched as Draco grabbed hold of her hand once he reached them and all but drag her out of the Hall.

"Albus, who was the pretty brunette I just saw leaving?" He asked the old man quietly.

"Ah, that would be Severus's daughter, Hermione Snape, now Mrs. Hermione Malfoy. She's the brightest and most talented student we have, high scores every year, she gets better and better. She was a massive part in the war of defeating Lord Voldemort," Albus answered.

"Speaking of students Albus, are you going to tell them of my identity? They know nothing of the Wizarding King, apart from made-up stories," Leon asked.

"I will, if you wish it, in the morning. Or I can make up a story," Albus offered.

"No, it's about time. The Wizarding world is safe once more, it's about time the Royal family comes out in the open," Leon calmly replied.

"Very well," Dumbledore rose from his seat. The Hall went silent.

"Now you are all fed and ready for a new year to begin, we have a very special guest joining us for as long as he wishes to stay, you will be told of his identity tomorrow morning at breakfast but for now it is time for bed. Prefects please lead your new students to their dormitories, the Head's have other business to deal with," Dumbledore watched as the older students started chatting and leaving for the doors and the younger students stayed behind. He placed a comforting hand on Leon's shoulder and waited until all of the students were gone.

Dumbledore did not agree with arranged marriages like the one Hermione and Draco had. He knew the young King was interested in Hermione and was curious to see what would happen here. He was going to place Leon in the Head's chambers and let Leon have the room that would have been Hermione's.

"Severus, I would like a word with you and young Hermione in private," he announced to Severus as the other staff left.

"I see," Severus smoothly responded.

"Tomorrow during lunch, in my private rooms," Dumbledore said.

"I will speak with Hermione, she and Mr. Malfoy are residing in my chambers tonight. We have things to discuss, there is already trouble brewing and the term's not even started yet," Severus said bitterly, scowling darkly, silently cursing the Weasley boy and several others.

"Ah, nothing to troubling I hope?" Dumbledore replied, gazing intently at Severus.

"Not as far as I know, the Weasleys and others did not take to well to finding out my daughter's true identity and about her marriage to Draco," Severus said, his eyes diverting to Lucius who met his gaze evenly.

Leon listened and watched the man named Severus intently and with curiosity. He was an interesting person to study, unlike Lucius. Severus had a strange character about him that he was looking forward to getting to know.

"Very well, I will see you tomorrow at lunch time, Severus, with Hermione where I will introduce Leon too and she can show him around the castle. She may have the afternoon lessons off," Dumbledore announced.

"I will pass the message on," Severus said, eyeing the old man curiously, wondering what he was up to now.

"Well, Leon, I will show you to your rooms now. Would your men like to follow me and Lucius, if he is needed? I'll assign a house elf to you if you wish to get your things," Dumbledore said. Leon rose up.

"I'll only need my two men, I don't need Lucius the rest of this evening. You are free to go home to your wife Malfoy," Leon said, smirking at the rage that lighted in his adviser's eyes.

"Thank you, your majesty," Lucius replied, rising while still holding Severus's gaze and the two of them left together.

* * *

Please kindly hit the lovely button bellow called **Review **and let me know what you think of this new twist to my story!

I look forwards to hearing what you think,

Thank you again to those that reviewed my last chapter,

Creative Pixie x x x


	11. HELP, HELP, HELP, ME PLEASE!

**_Hey guys,_**

**_I am in need of Help.  
I have the sad case of writers block._**

**_I write the next chapter but I am not happy with the out come.  
So I would like to know what you all would like to see happen?_**

**_I'm edging towards placing Hermione with Leon,  
I'm thinking of turning Draco Gay!_**

**_I'm thinking Draco - Ron?  
You know, all this hate could be denial for their real feelings of each other?  
I'm thinking of Professor Snape doing a project were they work in pairs.  
And of course Snape places each Slytherin with a Gryffindor, reh, reh!_**

**_What do you think? I think it could be interesting.  
But I want to know what you think?_**

**_Draco and Hermione are an interesting couple, but they dont' actually love each other.  
They were forced into a marriage and had been enemies - rivals for years.  
Fighting on different sides, believe in different things.._**

**_I had a vision of Hermione finding true love in the King!  
She helping him through his troublesome times,_**

I have a rough idea of wear i want to go with this story.  
I'm just getting really frustrated with how the chapter is not coming out  
the way I want it too!

I've not given up on my story, it's just going to take some time for me to update  
until I'm happy with how my chapter's turned out!

I'm really picky lol, it has to be perfect in my eyes and I have to be happy with it  
before I send it to my beta reader!

I WILL UPDATE.  
Please don't hate me to much for what could be a slightly long delay, maybe a three or five days wait!

I really am having terrible trouble with this next chapter!  
I can't seem to get it right.

Okay I'm going to stop going on and on as I think I'm repeating my self.

Take Care,

Creative Pixie.


End file.
